Forbidden
by shinobug
Summary: Klema KlavierxEma . This is called Forbidden because of the Island they are on. Niihau is called the "Forbidden Isle". This is a bit of a crack... Kristoph shows up... My first Phoenix Wright story, haven't played the game yet either, so no flames


Of all the things she really wanted to do, vacationing in Hawaii was one of them. Niihau was the Forgotten Isle of Hawaii and was owned by some family since the late 1800's. Ema didn't really care who owned it, so long as she was there with the white sands and the clear warm water of the Pacific Ocean.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…" Ema was greeted with the Germanic voice of Klavier, her travel partner, as she exited the water. "How can I not? This is great! Hey, why don't you join in too, Mr. Rock star?" she wondered why he hadn't even stripped down yet and joined her in the water

Ema sat down in the sand rather than the chair that sat under an umbrella that was a few feet behind her. She covered her eyes with her white framed pink lenses glasses and fell back into the sand, her arms behind her head, "If I stay out here, I'll turn dark like you!" she teased, "Hey! Get out of my sun!"

Klavier stood in front of her, staring down at her pale form and the cherry bikini she wore, "Why don't you come in for a while? You've been out here since we've arrived… You haven't even eaten yet." He had such a serious look in his face that made Ema groan and sit up, "Fine fine…. Party pooper…" she grumbled while getting up and dusting the sand from her bottom and back.

Klavier, being the man he is, had purchased and built a rather extravagant house right on the beach. He had become friends with the owners of the island so he was able to come and go as much as he wanted and do whatever to his spot.

They sat at the table in the dining room, Ema poked at her food, a bit irritated with how Klavier was acting, "What's with you? You ask me to come with you to Hawaii and you're totally grumpy! I don't get it…" Klavier chuckled, waving a hand, "I'm not grumpy… Besides, I'm very happy you agreed to join me."

"Then why aren't you playing with me?!" she pouted, "The whole point of a vacation is to screw around and have fun, and you're being a jerk!" he rested his chin on a hand as he watched her, "You're amusing…" her face went red with anger, "you're useless…"

"You two are fighting already?" Ema tensed when she saw Klavier's brother, Kristoph walk into the room. "What… What is he doing here?" Klavier smiled, "Now you see why I'm grumpy?" Kristoph took a seat as he laughed, "You're so mean…"

Ema couldn't stop staring at the man. She only ever saw Kristoph wearing a suit, but now he was wearing shorts, sandals, and an open Hibiscus print shirt. Ema was afraid, "So… why _are_ you here?" she shivered at his laugh, "To make sure I get a nephew! A niece would be nice too… Oh, how about both!" as he laughed heartily, Ema fainted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have joked like that…" She heard Klavier say, but he was distant. "Who said I was joking? Come on, little brother, I know you want to-" Kristoph was hushed by a hand, "Enough! I'm not going to force myself upon her, are you nuts?! Don't answer that…" he stopped Kristoph from answering and walked away.

Ema could hear the padded sounds of socked feet on hard wood flooring. "Ema? Hey, you alright?" she blinked, seeing the tanned face of Klavier, "yeah… I'm just great!" she said with sarcasm.

The three were out on the beach again; Ema was swimming while the two brothers were chatting on shore. "I don't care if you want a nephew-" "or niece!" Kristoph interjected, "anyways, I don't care. I'd rather marry her first than knock her up before hand."

"Where's the fun in that? If you get her pregnant, then she'll have to marry you!" Klavier pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where do you get these ideas? She's hate me, most likely…" Kristoph sighed as he watched the evening sun and then Ema, "She hates you right now…" he could feel his brother's eyes on him, so he explained, "She wants you to swim with her, not sit up here with me. So go and have fun, don't worry about me, yeah?" he looked at Klavier, their gaze holding for a moment too long, "Go I said!"

She was floating on her back; eyes closed, and was breathing lightly. She felt the rippling of water as something came closer to her. "Boo!" Ema freaked, spinning around and hitting the ghost right in the nose, "Klavier?! Don't scare me!" he held his face, making sure his nose wasn't broken, "Watch it! You could've broken something!" He half teased

"Finally got that bug out of your ass, huh?" Klavier, choked, "Excuse me?" Ema giggled, "You came out, silly. You seemed so adamant about staying ashore. I almost thought you couldn't swim!" He frowned when she laughed at him, "Hey, I can swim!" poking him in the chest, Ema challenged him to a race, "I'll race ya!"

They were a ways out, so the challenge was set: first one to shore wins. Kristoph sat in his chair, waiting to see who came out on top, "Ema might win…" he pondered aloud as he watched her splash Klavier in the face and get a head start.

Even with the head start, Ema lost. Klavier had caught up to her and pulled her back; for that Ema attacked the man, "Cheater!" she straddled his waist, hands on his stomach, "What?!" he flipped her over, "Who splashed who and got a head start!" he chuckled as Ema tried pushing him over, but failed, "Why are you so heavy!" he was hurt, "You calling me fat?! In that case, I'll sit on you!" Ema protested, but was sat on anyways, "Ugh! Get off! Get off! Uncle! Uncle!"

Klavier slid off and sat next to her on the sand, a grin on his face, "meanie! That hurt! You could've killed me!" he laughed, "It's not my fault you're a breakable stick." That struck a nerve, "STICK!?" Ema launched herself at him, Klavier letting himself get knocked over, "And breakable too" he teased her again, "You calling me weak! I'll show you weak!"

They tussled for a while, Klavier hardly being able to stop himself from teasing her and then tickling her. While Ema was distracted, trying to get him to stop, Klavier slid his hands around to hug her waist, pull her closer, and then kiss her. He sat cross-legged while she straddled him, her arms on his biceps to help support her in the confusion.

Klavier pulled away slowly, their eyes locked on one another's. Ema slid her hands up to his neck and kissed him back, catching both Gavin's off guard. Klavier's brain melted and his eyes closed. Holding her closer, he kissed back, totally forgetting about the audience.

Kristoph leaned back in his chair and watched his brother make out with the forensics detective. He wondered if they were going to have sex on the beach, at the rate they were going. Kris let out a laugh when Ema tensed and gasped, obviously from Klav's apparent arousal. The laugh caused the two to stop all movement.

Ema stood, leaving Klavier to get her towel and glasses before heading back into the house. Klavier fell back onto the sand, "Thanks a lot, bro…" Kris laughed again, "My apologies, I couldn't help myself from laughing when she gasped. Maybe if you chase her now, you can continue?" Klavier stood, dusting what sand he could remove from his black swim trunks, "bite me…"

He knocked on the door to Ema's room, opening it shortly after the knock. "He-hey!" she covered herself with a bath towel and glared, "S-sorry! I knocked…" he scratched his head and looked at the ground, "It's fine, what do you want?" she sounded angry, "…oh nothing, I'll let you take your shower now." Klavier smiled before shutting the door and heading for his own room.

Feeling the need to take a cold shower, Klavier stripped down and stepped into the stone shower stall. He leaned against the back and let out a sigh. "I saw her naked… Not how I wanted to though…" his eyes fell shut as hot water sprayed on him. Klavier was thinking about taking a cold shower, but changed his mind as his thoughts wandered to Ema.

If it weren't for his brother, the two would most likely still me kissing on the beach… possibly doing more than that. His right hand rested on his abdomen, sliding down to meet his hardening cock. Shivering, his mind finished what would've happened if Kristoph hadn't been there.

His mind was undressing her, untying the strings of her suit. He kissed her throat as he removed the cherry top, his hands on her rib cage and his lips now on her collar bone. His right hand slid down her back and slipped into her bottoms, his fingers tracing her figure as they drifted to her vagina.

She gasped, both from the sudden nipping of her breast and from the intrusion of long, calloused fingers. Ema held on to Klavier, afraid that she'd melt if she had not support. Her fingers played with his hair, the swim they shared not taking away from the softness of his blond locks.

Klavier was pleased at the fact that he was her first; her shy demeanor only making him more aroused. He was smooth in the way he was able to remove her swim bottoms without removing himself from her body.

She complained to him for still wearing his swim trunks. Ema grabbed at the hem of his trunks, pulling at them, "off!" she whined. Sighing in defeat, Klavier pulled away from her so he could do as she wanted.

Ema tackled him, feeling it was her turn to serve him. She grabbed his erection, her thumb starting on the slit and pressing down to the base. Her rhythm was slow and flirtatious, it was driving Klavier insane. She giggled at his frustration and decided to tease him some more.

Klavier tensed and then relaxed with a shiver filled moan. Ema had licked him. His reaction pleased her, so she licked his cock again, making him moan again. He couldn't really believe she was actually giving him head, but accepted it anyways.

Suddenly, something wasn't right. Ema stopped and pulled herself up to sit on his stomach. She slowly looked up at him with an evil smirk and laughed. Problem is… the laugh sounded like Kristoph.

Klavier came in his hand on and on the shower wall, his head jerked to the side where his brother was standing, laughing, "The HELL?!" he washed himself off and stepped out, snatching the towel Kristoph was holding out for him.

"Ever heard of KNOCKING?!" he was grumpy and glared when Kristoph shrugged; "I did……Thinking of Ema, were we?" he snickered and added something else, "That's what she was doing too when I walked in on her."

Klavier stopped in front of his closet, eyes bugged, "You… what?!" her turned to face his brother, "You're kidding, right?!" Kristoph only smiled.


End file.
